Double the Love
by SCInfinity
Summary: Ginny is grieving Sirius, and there are only two people in the world who can cheer her up; Fred and George. One-Shot


**Summary**: Ginny, grieving over Sirius's death and still shaken from the DoM encounter, turns to the unlikely source of Fred and George for support. One-Shot. 

**A/N**: Got this idea a few weeks ago, and its been bothering me ever since. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is property of Hilary Duff.

* * *

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it _

_But when I look at you, there is hope _

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes _

_You read the blue between the lines _

_You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

Ginny Weasley lay in her large bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, idly twisting the corner of her comforter between her index finger and thumb. It was a nervous habit she had developed when she was younger, and she no longer even noticed when she was doing it. At the moment she was lost in thought, a long reverie, back to the previous summer. She had been feeling rather foul then, too, though for a different reason. She, along with all Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, had not been allowed to attend Order meetings. It seemed silly now, to be so upset over something so meaningless. She hadn't had the slightest idea then what unfairness and real anger were. She hadn't known then what it would feel like to lose Sirius.

_Sirius_. The word was almost never uttered in this house anymore. It brought back too many painful memories for everyone, but most of all Harry. It killed Ginny to watch him wince every time someone started to say it, to watch him stare glumly at his dinner every night as though it was a detention slip. Sure, he ate and talked a bit with everyone else, but his pain was obvious and heart-wrenching. As if her own grieving over Sirius wasn't enough, she had to feel for Harry too. It was maddening.

The other person who seemed to have taken Sirius' loss particularly hard was Remus. He'd been looking even shabbier than usual, and Ginny had the suspicion that he wasn't eating as much as he should. She had come down the stairs late at night once with the idea of getting a glass of water to find him in the kitchen, staring morosely at the table with a bottle of butterbeer in hand. She had slid into the chair next to him and run a hand over his back, trying to comfort him. She knew how he must feel; Sirius had been a best friend to Remus since his own first year in Hogwarts. He hadn't spoken that night, just weakly smiled at her when she stood to leave. She'd noticed his absence at breakfast that morning and realized that the following night was full moon.

Now, as she lay in bed reflecting on the past weeks, she felt only complete and utter sadness. She missed Sirius _so_ badly. His crooked smile, his bark-like laugh, even the way he constantly bickered with her mother. She had been looking forward to his name being cleared for a long time, and now it would never happen. It was too late. He was gone.

Her reverie was suddenly interrupted by a slight knock on her door. She thought it over for a moment before calling out "Come in." Her request was met by the sound of four feet shuffling quietly into the room and the door clicking shut behind them. Only when she felt someone sit down on either side of her did she look up to see Fred and George perched on her bed. She wasn't surprised that they were the ones to come and talk to her; She had always had a special bond with the twins, a slightly closer bond than she had with her other brothers, which was saying something.

"How're you doin', Gin?" George asked her softly, wearing a knowing look that was matched by Fred.

"Alright, I suppose," she lied, sitting up slightly to face them.

"Now we all know that's not true," Fred countered, looking pointedly at her. George nodded.

"Yeah, what's up?" She shifted uncomfortably. She had never been able to hide anything from the twins, since she'd always had a much closer bond with them than any of her other siblings. The three of them had a special friendship, and she was the only one they let in on their prank scheming. She sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just… a little sad I guess."

"More then a little sad, I'd say, wouldn't you agree Fred?" George asked with a slight smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh yes, definitely more than a little, George. I've never known Miss Ginerva here to miss a meal, have you?"

"No, certainly not. So what's got you so down, little sister?" George queried. She sighed.

"Sirius." The twins looked at each other before each one put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Aw Gin, we all miss him," George said soothingly as tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes and began to trickle, one by one, down her freckled cheeks. Fred reached up to wipe one away softly before adding, "Yeah, we do. But you can't let it get you down. Sirius's death was a tragedy, but he died fighting. That's what he would've wanted, given the choice, right?" She nodded, reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

"It's just so unfair. I mean, he was kept locked up in this house for a year. It drove him mad, it's no wonder he leapt at the chance to get out and fight. Maybe if Dumbledore had let him get out more-" George cut her off.

"If Dumbledore had let him out he'd have been caught by some scum like Lucius Malfoy and thrown back in Azkaban, and then he'd be dead anyway. At least this way he didn't have to suffer. The dementors would've been left to have their way with him if he'd been arrested."

Ginny had to admit, he was right. Sirius had, at least, died quickly. The Dementor's Kiss was a fate worse than death, and she couldn't have stood Sirius being subjected to it.

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling slightly better at having had the chance to discuss the matter with someone.

"No problem, little sister." Fred replied, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. The two of them stood to leave and were almost to the door before Ginny cried, "Wait!" They turned to face her, looking quizzical.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked quietly. She hadn't made them do this since she'd been about six, but she was feeling rather needy tonight, and no one made her feel better like they did. Fred and George both broke out smiling.

"Sure," Fred replied.

"You got it," said George. The two of them climbed onto the bed and under the covers, George on her left side and Fred on her right. Each one put an arm protectively over her, making her feel safe and secure. The sadness she'd felt earlier was still there, but lightened considerably. Somehow it didn't seem as consuming as it had before. She had lost the feeling that it would never go away.

"G'night, boys," she said yawning.

"Night, Gin," they replied in unison. And that's how Hermione found them two hours later, three red heads peeking up from under a heavy, considerably twisted comforter.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in…_

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! 

P.S.-Yes, sadly, I am a closet Hilary Duff fan. What can I say...her music is good.


End file.
